8 Eternities
by Tomo223
Summary: After the ShikonnoTama has been completed KAgome must leave the feudal era forever.vowing that they'd be together again someday Inuyasha travels through 8 lifetimes that might bring him to his true love.IK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

8 Eternities

A/N: yeah sooo…right. My stories haven't been going so well, but I really think this one will actually make it to an ending without being really really lame. Probably 9 or 10 chapters I figure. I got the idea while practicing my calligraphy in mandarin class (it was the character for 'eternity' and my friend had 8 on her page) a while ago so hope you like it!

Chapter 1: An End To It All

"AHH!" Kagome was attacked from behind but quickly recovered. It was almost over; all they had to do was find Naraku in his mansion, though that was proving to be very difficult.

"Over here! Quickly" It sounded like Miroku so Kagome ran to the source of the voice. Sango and Inuyasha were already there. Shippo and Kilala hung outside the window peering in, although they weren't involved in fighting. Shippo was deemed too young if anything should go wrong and Kilala had babysitting duty.

Miroku was kneeling trying to catch his breath before speaking again. Kagura lay not five feet away covered in her own blood. Her heart had exploded for she had given away Naraku's location to Miroku and paid dearly for her betrayal. "I think she's dead" he finally muttered, "Before she went she told me that Naraku is at the center of this hell labyrinth. We have to go down if we ever want to find him."

"Why should we trust her of all demons?" Sango demanded "We killed everyone we came across which was everyone she knew and she still wanted to sell Naraku out to us?"

"But you must remember that she wanted Naraku dead far more than any of us. He killed her for her incompetence of keeping his hiding place a secret." Miroku argued as he stood up.

"I believe her. Even if she is dead I believe it." Inuyasha said as he turned from the room and to the nearest staircase leading down. "Let's go" With that he left not waiting for everyone else to catch up. The three left behind ran through the flights of stairs at a dizzying pace behind Inuyasha.

"So you're sure this is it?" Kagome asked as she knocked an arrow onto her bowstring.

"Definitely, his smell is slight but it's still there. He must be using some sort of spell like usual. Keh, dirty cheater." He answered, a bit annoyed with so much talk. Inuyasha pulled Tetsuaiga out of its sheath and bent down to pull the cliché trap door up that had been hidden under a rug of sorts. He was about to pull when it came flying up without any pulling at all. "Well that's no fun"

They all peered into the darkness and jumped down one by one. In a far corner a few candles were lit and by them stood Naraku. He was standing calmly with his back to the intruders that had one thing on their minds, kill Naraku. He supposed he should be used to the anger and wrath feeling from everyone but somehow it all seemed surreal. Oh well no use dwelling on it. "Hello again Inuyasha and friends" he turned around to face them. "How lovely it is to have you stop by. Unfortunately or fortunately, for me that is, this will be the last time you visit anyone."

"We're not here to play mind games you bastard!" Inuyasha glared at him menacingly brandishing his sword.

"How brutal, but what can I expect from a son of a mortal. You are correct though, no time to talk, seems like you have a wish to die now." Naraku lunged at the group and immediately Inuyasha fought him.

Hell broke loose as it took the four well over an hour of fighting to finally kill Naraku once and for all. Turns out Kagome was aiming for Naraku's chest but got him in the back since he turned around after the release of the arrow. That's all it took. Naraku and everything he made disappeared into dust and flew in the wind.

'Tink' something fell in the dust with that small sound. Sango stooped down low and picked something up. She cupped it in her hands with wide eyes. Glimmers of tears cascaded down her cheeks as the soft pink light shone upon her face. "The Shikon-no-Tama" Sango whispered as she handed it over to Kagome who completed the jewel once and for all. It shined a bright pink and then started to glaze over as Kagome purified it.

Shippo and Kilala glided down and Shippo looked relieved that everyone was ok with only some minor wounds, minor meaning not bleeding to death. He raced over to Kagome first and hugged her, then around the whole gang and he even attached to Inuyasha in the same fashion. "Get offa me kid!" Inuyasha growled but he allowed a small laugh to escape.

They had no trouble getting back to the village, as most people were thankful to them for getting rid of the source of all their fears and were eager to help them out. They had gotten cleaned up and taken care of well before reaching Kaede's village as they referred to it as. Things seemed to be quite normal until later that night Kagome thought she saw right through her hand. The illusion was gone a few seconds later while she examined her hand further. She passed it off on being so tired from the whole situation and finally felt relief.

No one had trouble falling asleep that warm night in July but that would not last for long since nothing ever stays peaceful for too long.

A/N: so you like it? A bit short I think but it has a lot of information crammed into it. Sorry for the lack of battle, but the fighting isn't exactly so important as what happens afterwards. Well tell me what you think.


	2. The Rules of the Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: erm, yes well I'm not even going to say anything cause I am well over-due for an update and I haven't soooo yeah.

Chapter 2- Stuck

8 Eternities

The red sun rose in the dark sky quickly spreading it's light over the land. As the sun rose a certain form grew fainter and then disappeared altogether with everything she had brought from her own time. No one noticed anything was wrong until much later that morning when they woke up to find that Kagome had gone. "She must've gone back to her own time, there's no need to worry" Sango said although worry was evident on her voice.

Inuyasha didn't care about that though. "She usually tells me when she's leaving! It's not even that she went back that I'm pissed about; it's the fact that I can't trace her scent to the well or anywhere else for that matter. That is what bothers me!" he bellowed growing increasingly agitated. "I'm going to go check her time" Before anyone could say anything to change his mind, Inuyasha set off without a single glance back.

'Huh!' Kagome woke up to a loud ringing noise that got gradually louder until she slammed her hand down on top of it. She propped herself up in her elbow and looked around. The bright morning sun shone down in her window and it was quite hot already. She was in her own bed in her pajamas. 'How the hell did I get here?' she thought frantically as she ripped the blankets off of herself. She hurriedly got up, opened her door, and walked out into the hallway. Buyo came over and slinked into her room, well if you could call it slinking since the cat was about thirty pounds overweight.

"Hey Buyo." The cat didn't spare her a glance. "Fine, be that way" She walked over to the top of the stairs and headed down them. There was no one in the kitchen at that time and it seemed they were all out somewhere, even her grandfather since his hat and overcoat were gone from the coat hanger. 'Am I REALLY here?' She thought, then she pinched herself. "Ouch! Yeah I'm here, but how?"

Kagome went outside to the well house and slid back the door. The well looked the same as always, she walked down the old steps heavily and suddenly got a feeling of foreboding. 'I'd better hurry up and jump in the well' and she then ran over and went feet first into the well. What happened next was extremely surprising. When she got halfway down she realized that she wasn't going through time at all and then she hit the ground at an alarming rate.

"OW! Damn it! Why does this always happen?" Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. She climbed up the ladder she had placed there for when she came back and ran out of the well house. "Something isn't right" She muttered as she walked back over to her yellow house. The hot sun beamed down and the cicadas were buzzing in full force.

Inuyasha has reached the well over an hour ago and was now just staring down into it. He was baffled, openly baffled for the first time in his life. Half of him being baffled was him being pissed off to no end and this was shown by the amount of trees that were currently ruthlessly cut down. Finally he gave up after jumping down the well more than forty times and was about to leave when Kaede came. "Keh, what do you want old hag?"

"Just wanted to tell ye why ye can't go down the well. But if you don't want to know I can always be on my way." She turned to go and before she got three steps away Inuyasha was in front of her.

"Fine, tell me what you know" Desperation was evident in his eyes.

"Alright. Sit down." Kaede slowly sat down as well and one could hear basically all the bones in her body protest then give in. She plopped on the ground. "Alright, The reason you can't get down the well is because it is not of any use anymore. Once the Jewel is complete and safe with its keeper then it and the keeper disappear. That keeper being Kagome. Now there is a way to get past this, but it will take some time, quite literally. You will have to live through however many lifetimes it takes to get to Kagome's time if you truly want to see her again. This number just so happens to be eight. You will be reincarnated eight times, have eight different lives with eight different outcomes and eight different deaths. You must live at least twenty years in each of these and you cannot kill yourself, you can only be killed by others or die of old age or of an illness. So that is how you can bypass the system, like it or leave it. I shall be back at the hut. Think on it." She then got up and shuffled away leaving Inuyasha to make a choice that didn't seem hard but the outcome would be very difficult.

'Eight lifetimes…. I never even wanted to live out my one. But if there's something to hope for…I suppose I can do it.'

A/N: ok, that's all for now. Updates will become more frequent as the school year winds down though for the first few weeks of summer I won't be at home too much due to volleyball. Hope you liked it and please read and review!


	3. Starting Over

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm bad…

Chapter 3-Starting Over

Inuyasha had made his choice and slowly walked back into the village. The first thing he did was go to Kaede and tell her what he wanted to do. " Kaede…I'll do it."

"mmm…I should tell you that between your death and your reincarnation there is a fairly large gap of time. Live at least twenty years hopefully more and you should be fine." Kaede then cast the spell on him insuring he'd remember the past lives and what he was doing.

After this was over Sango burst into the hut in her full demon exterminator garb. "Inuyasha! There's been an attack in the western fields. COME ON!" She dragged Inuyasha out of the hut and as Sango jumped on Kirara, Inuyasha started to run towards the source of the rumbling of the earth…and it wasn't an earthquake of any sort.

As he broke through the last barrier of trees he could see that this was not an enemy to be fooled with. He hadn't seen this sort of hostile force since Naraku, and even he seemed to be an easy target compared with this brute. It was a dragon, but not just any dragon, it seemed to be thriving on fire and was seething of it so much that you could see the heat given off from it.

"Goddamn…I've never seen such a huge beast." Inuyasha stared at it "Well, I suppose it's asking for a eating. Aren't ya, ya fat ass monster!" With that he charged into battle with tetsuiaga (I can't spell) and put everything he had into every attack. Nothing worked, not even the famous Kaze no Kizu did a thing but scratch lightly. "Shit"

There was nothing anyone could do but try to fight and withstand the awesome power of this thing that had invaded the town. "Inuyasha, you're gonna get yourself killed. What do you think Kagome would think about that?"

"I think that she would flip a shit!" He yelled at Sango and Miroku as he again dove into battle. Quite literally too.

"Do you think he does this on purpose?" Sango asked Miroku as both looked on at Inuyasha's all but pathetic attempt to actually do some damage.

"Yes, I do think he does this on purpose. But then again being around him wouldn't be fun if he didn't. Ne?" Miroku asked and then joined in trying to salvage some dignity.

"That is very true…"

Kagome sat on her bed. She had to think this over, why wasn't she allowed back through the well? 'It's probably because the jewel is finished.' She thought in despair. She sighed heavily. "Guess I won't ever see him again. Right Buyo?" She said aloud to herself only asking the cat when he sauntered into her room. "You're such a fat cat…oh well. I guess I'll just have to start going back to school then. Get my mind off of depressing thoughts."

DING DONG!

Kagome didn't hear feet running past her door and down the stairs or anyone moving from downstairs.

DING DONG!

"AUGH! Fine, I'll get it." She quickly got up and went down the stairs. She opened the door and was going to ask what the fuck these people wanted at 10am but she held her tongue when she saw it was just Hojo. "Oh, hi Hojo" Cough sputter cough.

"Oh, you're sick Kagome-san?" He asked, as he looked her over. 'Did he just check me out?' Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Erm, yes. I still sort of am. I'm coming back to school tomorrow though, so I'll see you there." Kagome just wanted him gone.

"What do you mean 'still' sick? You were perfectly fine yesterday." Hojo looked at her skeptically.

"Uh, nevermind then. I've lost my mind with this head cold, and erm, what…what day and month is it?" She felt really stupid asking but it had to be done.

"It's May 20th. Your birthday was yesterday and I forgot to give you your gift, remember? I told you I was coming over and you said that it was fine, your family was in the states at a funeral and it was no problem." Hojo just told her everything she had wanted to hear and part of that frightened her since it sounded like she was coming on to him, and the fact that it seemed time had gone backwards.

"Well thanks very much" She took the gift out of his hands, "and thanks for stopping by." At that she slammed the door in his face. 'This is ridiculous' she thought as she turned on the TV.

"At least it's gone now." Sango offered as she wrapped more bandage around her arm that was bleeding pretty profusely.

"Yes, but it left more than half the village dead. I'm just wondering how we survived…speaking of that, where is Inuyasha?" Miroku looked around in alarm. Sango went wide-eyed as they both got up and started to look for him. After about half an hour they found him although they wished for the rest of their days that they had just let it be.

"Inu…yasha?" Sango saw dog-ears from underneath a rather bulky man and immediately got the dead man off of Inuyasha. What they saw was a rather bloodied, burned, and smashed up Inuyasha. Arms and legs were pointing in wrong directions and the burns on his skin bubbled and popped. Nothing was healing itself.

"I don't think he's alive. Sango…help me." Miroku righted Inuyasha's arms as Sango righted the legs. They each got a limb and carried the broken form of the person they called Inuyasha. I call it this because it wasn't Inuyasha, just his outer appearance.

A/N: please don't kill me…


	4. Living In A Very Different Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: ok, I don't really know too much Japanese history and the like, cause world history just briefly goes over important events but I'll try to do my best. Just don't kill me is all I'm saying if I get something wrong.

Chapter 4- Living in A Very Different Time

Kagome flipped on the TV and the local news program was just starting. "Good Morning Tokyo! It's 7:00am on the 10th of May 2004." Kagome stared at the screen in utter disbelief. "Time has been fucked with" she said out loud as she sunk in to the plush couch that was behind her. She closed her eyes to think this over and ended up falling into a light sleep.

"Get UP you wretched good for nothing boy!" the old lady mumbled some other vulgar words as the 'wretched boy' sat up from the ragged futon he had been sleeping on. He stretched and finally stood and walked into the kitchen area. "You're lucky the mistress likes you or else you would have been thrown out into the woods long ago." The old woman who said this was the same from before and everyone in the household knew her as Auntie. She was the oldest person there and had been working for a certain Damiyo family since she was a little girl.

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes when his back was turned towards her, he went out to go fetch the water from a river near by. This was what he did every morning for the past seventeen years. This was also what contributed to his fit figure, even though he was a human it wasn't so bad. He got out of his system the repulsion at not being able to leap from tree to tree when he was much younger, also it wasn't really needed. There were no demons in existence anymore. Well except in the minds of the very old.

Things had been quite monotonous for a very long time. Nothing happens but he was considered lucky. He was owned by a very wealthy Damiyo and it was very secure though he was by no means underfed he wasn't exactly always full when he went to bed at night. Inuyasha walked back up the hill with two large buckets full of water in his hands. The sounds and smells of breakfast were well underway as he entered the kitchen and a girl with long brown hair and chocolate eyes swiped the water from his grasp.

"Get a move on Inuyasha! There is far too much to do." Her name was Lilly though Inuyasha had known her as Sango before he started this escapade into the future. Whoever doubted reincarnation was quite wrong, Lilly was seven years younger than he was and he had to wonder how Sango had died in the first place.

"I'm going." Inuyasha muttered as he went out the door yet again. This time it was to chop wood, do laundry from the day before, and then hang the laundry to dry. He took an axe from the chopping block and set a piece of wood on it. In one clean swipe he had split the wood into two equal pieces.

Kagome was pacing. She hadn't paced for a long time but she was now. Nothing added up. She had woken up to the sun blaring in her eyes through the picture window and confused herself yet again. Time could not go backwards but with the shikon jewel completed anything could happen; it could have brought her back to the future but to when it all began?

'I guess I just have to accept it. I'm still a 9th grade junior high student going on to high school and taking entrance exams next winter.' With this resolved she resigned herself to leafing through her homework and found that she could do it with ease, something she had not experienced in a long while.

"So, Inuyasha. I have called you to speak with me on your 18th birthday for two reasons. One, is I would like you to become a soldier in my army and the second is to give you this." The Damiyo held out a finely crafted sword. "Your mother left this in my care when she gave you to this family as a young boy. She wished you to have it on your 18th birthday and I do not go against the wishes of a dying woman. You may return to your duties in the household for the time being until tonight. Tomorrow you start extensive training."

"Yes, sir" Inuyasha then turned and walked out of the room. He placed his sword by his ragged futon and went about his daily routine as always. Inuyasha went to feed the animals that were on the large property and as he did so he thought on everything that had transpired. 'This is not good. I still have two whole years before the minimum age comes around. I'm not sure how long I'll last with the reports of increasing warfare throughout Japan. Only a matter of time before it comes to our area.'

The rest of the day went by quite uneventfully and while lifting heavy pots for the women, Lilly asked him questions.

"So it's true then. You're leaving to fight?" Lilly asked worry evident on her voice. Inuyasha couldn't look at her at this point because she looked so much like Sango and acted like her as well at times.

"Yes, it's true. I have to, The Damiyo said I am to join their ranks tonight after supper is served and I have eaten." He continued with his work.

"It's so dangerous though. Do you have to go? I'd rather you stay, you can protect us!" She was looking for every kind of loophole there was.

"No, I cannot get out of this one. Plus it is an honor to serve your Damiyo especially in a time of need such as this." He said it half heartedly and not at all with vigor.

"Oh" Lilly looked quite crestfallen as she left him to serve the meal.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. He did not want to leave either, but it must be done.

This was quite the experience for Kagome. She had finished all of her homework with ease, ate dinner, even went out for a run afterwards, ate dessert, and now she had the rest of the night to kill before school tomorrow morning. 'What can I do?' She thought and then she came up with a great idea. "I'll go on the computer!" She declared as Buyo walked lazily through the room. Kagome went to the den in her home and booted up the family computer. She hadn't been online in ages, quite literally.

Once the computer was running she double clicked the icon for the Internet and signed onto her screen name. She was online for about two seconds when all these windows popped up all saying some form of 'hi' or 'what's up?' She looked at her buddy list and found that she had 60 buddies but only 25 of them were actually online at the moment. So Kagome went through and answered each of the IM's talking to everyone, even the ones she didn't really remember who it actually was.

Then one screen in particular got her interest a little bit. This is how the conversation went:

HealthManiac21 : Hey Kagome!

HappyHappyGenki : Hi…sorry I don't remember who this is.

HealthManiac21 : it's Hojo; I can't believe you would forget your own boyfriend's Screen name!

HappyHappyGenki : Oh right, sorry. I wasn't feeling too well today so I'm a bit out of it.

HealthManiac21 : Quite all right. I was wondering if you felt better that is, if you'd like to go hang out with everyone tonight at the usual place. I'll pick you up if you like.

HappyHappyGenki : Huh? Oh, I don't know. Who is everyone and where exactly is the 'usual place'?

HealthManiac21 : You are kidding right? You know Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and some others from other classes. We go to Karaoke every Sunday.

HappyHappyGenki : oh, right. Uhm, sure, why not?

HealthManiac21 : great! I'll be right over.

HealthManiac21 has signed off.

"Hmm…ok well I guess I have something to do tonight then." She said goodbyes and signed off as well. She got her shoes on as the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Kagome yelled out as she ran for the door. She pulled hard on it and it gave a little but didn't come open. "Goddamn, this door gets stuck way too often." With another hard tug she swung the door open looking only a tad disheveled.

"Hey Kagome. Ready to go?" Hojo asked, as he again looked her up and down.

"Yes, and do me a favor. Never look at me like that again." Kagome told him as she closed the door behind her checking to see if it was locked and then proceeded to walk away, leaving Hojo to catch up.

A/N: I think this is a good place to leave off at for now. Yay, it hasn't been four months since my last update, I'll try to get better about it, though AP American Homework looms over me…GAH! Oh well byes.


End file.
